Troubles of love
by RYT10
Summary: "Berceritakan tentang murid Tokyo Art High School The troubles yang beranggotakan 5 orang gadis yang harus menghabiskan tahun terakhir mereka di Teiko high school. Mereka bertemu dengan Vorpal Sword tim basket kebanggaan Teiko. Lalu apa hubungannya Riyu, leader dari Ther troubles dengan kapten tim vorpal sword? Perjalanan kisah cinta yang penuh masalah dan masa lalu yang kelam."
1. Prologue

**The Troubles Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem Characternya doang*-***

 **The Story and The Oc is mine!^^**

 **Pairing's : Akashi Seijuurou x Takanami Riyu (OC)**

 **Midorima Shintarou x Hinami Scarlet (OC)**

 **Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x Sakura Saki (OC)**

 **Kagami Taiga x Takami Maki (OC)**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya x Ryuzaki Hikari (OC)**

 **Kise Ryouta x Aizawa Misa (OC)** And maybe slight Others pairing

Genre's : Friendship, Romance, Family, Hurt,Tragedy and Little bit of humor.

Summary : "Cinta ada dimanapun, namun selalu terdapat masalah didalamnya"

–Prologue–

Tokyo, 31 December 2016

19:00  
Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang bersama seorang pria berambut _navyblue_ tengah berjalan menuju sebuah gedung pertunjukan.

"Satsuki, kenapa kita harus menonton pertunjukan itu sih?" ujar pria tersebut dengan nada malas karena teman masa kecilnya ini dengan seenak jidatnya mengajak ia untuk menonton pertunjukan yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Hm.. Dai-chan sesekali kita harus menonton sesuatu selain basket. Apalagi ini adalah pertunjukan _**The Troubles"**_ jawab momoi satsuki. Gadis ini sengaja mengajak Aomine Daiki untuk menonton bersama di malam tahun baru, ia berpikir akan jauh lebih baik menonton pertunjukan music daripada bermain basket kan? Toh ini juga sesekali, apalagi akhir akhir ini mereka hanya sibuk latihan basket, semenjak winter cup berakhir.

"Lagi pula, aku juga mengundang Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun" sambung momoi.

Aomine Daiki hanya mendengus kecil saat mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut, 'apa? Mereka juga ikut? Merepotkan' pikirnya. "Dan siapa The Troubles itu?" Tanya Aomine bingung.

Momoi langsung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut, ia menghela napas. Wajar sih, seorang pemain basket seperti Aomine yg hanya tau basket tidak mengenal the troubles, lagipula mereka jarang membicarakan hal selain basket.

"Nanti Dai-chan juga akan tau" jawab Momoi. Mendengar jawaban momoi, Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Sesampainya di gedung pertunjukan batapa terkejutnya Aomine melihat para anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga ada disitu, ditambah lagi Kagami Taiga Dan Kuroko Tetsuya juga ikut-ikutan datang. 'apa satsuki mengajak mereka?' pikirnya.

"Hm, minna Gomen ne kami terlambat" ujar momoi

"Tak masalah-Nodayo" jawab Midorima merapikan kacamatanya yang tidak miring sedikitpun, dan mengelus boneka teddy bear yang menjadi lucky item nya untuk hari ini.

"Iya- _ssu_ tak apa" Kise menjawab dengan sumringan.

Mereka semua duduk ditempat paling depan dekat panggung untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan.

`-The Troubles of love-

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat 5 orang gadis, terlihat seorang gadis dengan berambut _baby orange_ tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja make-up, di belakang gadis tersebut terlihat pula seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan ikal dengan nekomimi di kepalanya tak lupa sebuah I-pad yang selalu ia bawa.

Disebuah kursi merah terlihat gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tengah membaca bukunya. Disamping gadis tersebut terlihat dua orang gadis _tosca_ dan _pink_ yang sibuk bertengkar sedari tadi.

"Saki, lepaskan topi mu itu, masa di atas panggung kau menggunak snapback seperti itu?" geram gadis bersurai blonde kepada saki, gadis berambut pink.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu kan? Kau ini berisik sekali sih, misa" Balas saki jengkel, karena sedari tadi misa sibuk sekali tentang penampilannya.

"Tapi-"

 **BRAAK!~**

Belum selesai Misa berbicara gadis berambut baby orange yang sedari tadi sibuk merapikan rambutnya memukul meja secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh malang nasib meja itu yg sudah terbelah dua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Riyu?" Tanya gadis indigo bernama Ryuzaki Hikari yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku.

"Hm, aku tidak suka meja ini" jawab Riyu santai

"Dan, Saki, Misa bisa kah kalian untuk tidak bertengkar?" Tanya Scarlet yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan I-padnya "Itu sedikit mengganggu ku" lanjutnya

"Gomen" jawab saki dan misa bersamaan, karena mereka bisa merasakan hawa hitam dari Riyu dan Scarlet. Sedangkan Hikari hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

 _ **Hikari's Pov**_

Aku menghela napas, melihat kelakuan teman-teman ku. Aku sudah terbisa melihat permandangan seperti ini. Terutama kelakuan Misa dan Saki yang selalu bertengkar, meskipun begitu mereka berdualah yang paling dekat. Dan melihat Scarlet sibuk dengan I-padnya, Dasar penggila informasi dan internet. Ahhh.. baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan The Troubles kepada kalian.

 **Takanami Riyu** Gadis berusia 17 tahun, polos, dan selalu menekan emosinya sejak kejadia 'itu'. Tingginya 148 cm, paling pendek diantara kami, jangan pernah berurusan dengannya. Dia adalah kapten kami. Rambutnya sedada, berwarna baby orange dengan mata ice blue. Dia seperti boneka, kawaii sekali. Dan riyu di besarkan di keluarga kerajaan inggris, karena keluarga Takanami adalah kerabat dari kerajaan inggris. Sifatnya sedikit aneh, seperti tidak memeliki emosi, tapi jika di pancing dia gampang marah dan suka mengahajar orang. Dia adalah Gamer dan fujoshi akut, sulit bersosialisasi.

 **Hinami Scarlet 'Jane' Watson** Gadis blesteran amerika-jepang ini memiliki sifat yang periang dan baik. Tingginya sekitar 155 cm. Ia adalah seorang NEET dan gamer seperti riyu, namun riyu lebih parah. Sedikit sulit diatur. Karena besar di amerika ia memiliki sifat yang bebas seperti orang amerika lainnya. Tapi tenang saja dia anak baik. Dia selalu menggunakan bando telinga kucing di rambut hitamnya, mata nya beriris merah. Scarlet dan Riyu sering bermain game bersama.

 **Sakura Saki** Gadis berambut pink pendek –seperti gumy vocaloid- dia suka menggunakan snapback sehari-hari, dan misa tidak suka style saki. Saki adalah atlit bela diri, mata nya berwarna klorofil yang indah. Saki yang paling tinggi diantara kami dengan tinggi 160 cm. hoby saki adalah membuat roti dan cake, Riyu dan akulah yang paling sering memakan cake buatan saki. Dulu saat kelas 1 smp Saki dan Misa pernah menyukai orang yang sama, itu sebabnya mereka sering bertengkar karena sudah menyukai orang yang salah.

 **Aizawa Misa** Gadis ceria dengan rambut blonde ikal, matanya berwarana kelabu. Hoby misa adalah shopping layaknya gadis seusia kami, meski sering bertengkar dengan saki, mereka sering saling curhat. Misa adalah seorang photograher, fansnya banyak benget. Wajah misa seperti boneka Barbie, tingginya 155 cm.

 **Ryuzaki Hikari** Aku memiliki rambut Indigo dengan mata lavender, tinggiku 152 cm. aku suka membaca buku dan memasak, aku seorang novelis. Ayahku salah satu anggota dewan kerajaan kaisar jepang, jadi aku termasuk keluarga bangsawan, walaupun tidak se-bangsawan Riyu. Aku memiliki ayah dan adik.

Begitulah informasi tentang ku dan teman temanku jika ingin tau lebih lanjut tanyakan pada Scarlet si Informator.

 _ **End Hikari's Pov**_

Riyu tengah berjalan kearah panggung "Heh, ramai sekali" ujar riyu dengan nada malas.

"kau takut eh?" tanya misa tiba-tiba

"Takut? Bukan. aku hanya tidak suka keramaian" ujar Riyu cuek

"Ne.. Riyu daijoubu ka?" tanya hikari khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, terkahir kali mereka di keramaian berakhir dengan riyu yang muntah muntah

"Hn" riyu hanya menjawab dengan ambigu

"Hei, guys pertunjukan akan segera dimulai" ujar seorang laki laki di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Pria itu bernama Kasane Yuo, ketua osis dari Tokyo Art International School.

"The troubles bersiaplah" ujar Neru police student Tokyo Art International School

Mereka berlima hanya mengagguk.

.

.

Setelah acara selesai, para kiseki no sedai, kagami, kuroko dan momoi langsung keluar dari gedung untuk melihat festival tahun baru kali ini, momoi terlihat sangat bahagia mengikuti acara yg diselenggarakan oleh sekolah ternama Tokyo Art International School.

"Wahh… kelihatannya Momoi _cchi_ sangat senang _ssu"_ ujar kise sambil mencubit pipi momoi

"Oi! Teme jangan seenaknya menyentuh satsuki" bentak Aomine kepada kise dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Aomine dan Kise.

"Nee, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun sudahlah jangan bertengkar" ujar Kuroko tetsuya dengan wajah poker face sambil meminum _Vannila Milkshake_ -nya.

"Kalian berisik sekali- _nodayo"_ geram Midorima

"Mine _-chin,_ kise _-chin_ berisik" ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan snack-snacknya.

"Sudahlah jika kalian masih terus ribut akanku lempar gunting ini ke kalian!" ujar Akashi seijuurou dengan hawa hitam pekat beserta 2 buah gunting yang siap siaga untuk dilempar. Semua orang hanya meneguk ludah mereka takut.

"Da-Dame" Ujar Aomine dan Kise berbarengan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mereka masih ingin hidup, mereka tidak ingin mati konyol karena gunting keramat sang emperor eye.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk berkeliling, Midorima menaikan kacamata yg tidak tergeser sedikitpun, "Akashi tumben sekali kau mau ikut ke acara festival seperti ini – _nodayo_ ? Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli– _nodayo"_ tanya Midorima dengan sifat tsunderenya.

Yang lain pun juga keheranan melihat seorang Akashi mau ketempat seperti ini di malam tahun baru pula, biasanyakan sang –mantan–kapten dari kiseki no sedai ini sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Akashi grup ini hanya berada di manshion nya untuk bermain biola di kamarnya di saat tahun baru.

"Hm, benar Aka-chin tumben sekali" timpal manusia Titan ungu as Murasakibara yang masih asik dengan snacknya yang segunung(?)

Semuanya menatap Akashi dengan wajah tanda tanya besar, yang besarnya melebihi dunia ini(?)*abaikan* sang empu yg di tatap hanya menghela napas dan berhenti berjalan, ia meng-isyaratnya pada teman–coretBudakcoret–nya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku, yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu(?)

"Karena Otou–san menyuruhku untuk datang kesini" Akashi member jeda untuk duduk dulu di bangku tadi "Dia bilang perusahaan akan menjalankan kerjasama dengan Takanami grup" lanjutnya. Para kisedai plus kagami, kuroko, dan momoi hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Tunggu.. Takanami grup? Bukankah, perusahaan itu sudah hangus terbakar 9 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Aomine

"Aduhhh… Dai-chan masa gatau sih? Leader dari the troubles yang baru kita tonton itu namanya Takanami Riyu, dia itu anak Tunggal dari keluarga Takanami. Dan perusahaan Takanami grup juga sudah bangkit semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu" jelas momoi kepada Aomine

"Anak tunggal? Bukankah dia punya seorang kakak angakat?" ujar Kagami Taiga

"Bagaimana Kagami _cchi_ tau _ssu?_ "tanya Kise sambil menatap curiga pada kagami

"Benar bagaimana kau tau soal itu Taiga?" Timpal Akashi

"Hm, saat tinggal di amerika aku pernah satu sekolah dengan seorang gadis bernama Takanami Maki. Dan ia bilang bahwa ia anak angkat dari keluarga Takanami" jelas Kagami cuek, dia yakin. Karena Maki adalah temannya.

"Hm, itu memang benar" ujar Akashi "keluarga takanami memang pernah mengadopsi seorang anak untuk menjadi pelindung putri mereka Takanami Riyu" sambung Akashi

"Tapi yang kudengar Takanami Maki lah yang mengurus perusahaan–nodayo" ujar Midorima

Akashi terdiam, berarti percuma ia kesini. Ternyata yang mengurus perusahaan Takanami Grup bukan Riyu, melainkan Maki. Padahal Akashi ingin membicarakan bisnis.

"Itu karena gadis bernama Riyu itu sibuk dengan Dunia game" Timpal kagami "Dan yang kudengar dia adalah Gamer nomor 1 didunia. Dan dia tak pernah kalah" sambungnya..

"Kagami-kun kau banyak tau ya" ujar Kuroko  
"Soalnya Maki temanku sih, jadi dia sering curhat gitu tentang adiknya" balas Kagami

"Kupikir kau berubah pintar _ssu_ jadi lebih tau tentang informasi _ssu"_ ucap Kise

Kagami hanya nyengir tak berdosa melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu, yahh… memang benar ia dan Maki sangat dekat, dan yang Kagami tau Maki sangat Mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang tidak pernah kalah itu–" perkataan Aomine terpotong saat dia merasakan Aura Yandere sang Emperor

"Taiga apa yang kau maksud degan tidak pernah kalah?" Tanya Akashi sambil memainkan sang kekasih tercintanya–guntingkeramat– ia merasa posisinya untuk tidak pernah kalah tersaingi oleh seorang gadis yang dulu pernah berteman dengannya selama 1 minggu, sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Ya dia memang tidak pernah kalah sekalipun, di setiap game yg dimainkannya" jawab Kagami

'Menarik' pikir Akashi sambil menyeringai. Membuat orang yang disana merinding.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seorang gadis dengan nekomimi yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar dan membaca pikiran mereka, gadis itu hanya menghela napas. 'ternyata masih banyak yang mengetahui tentang kejadian 'itu' pikir gadis itu dan ia hanya berlalu pergi menuju tempat teman temanya berada.

–The Troubles Of Love–


	2. Awal Pertemuan

**The Troubles Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem Characternya doang*-***

 **The Story and The Oc is mine!^^**

 **Pairing's : Akashi Seijuurou x Takanami Riyu (OC)**

 **Midorima Shintarou x Hinami Scarlet (OC)**

 **Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x Sakura Saki (OC)**

 **Kagami Taiga x Takami Maki (OC)**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya x Ryuzaki Hikari (OC)**

 **Kise Ryouta x Aizawa Misa (OC)** And maybe slight Others pairing

Genre's : Friendship, Romance, Family, Hurt,Tragedy and Little bit of humor.

Summary : Kejadian itu mengubahnya! Semenjak kejadian itu keceriaannya hilang, hanya kesedihan yang ada di matanya. Semua senyuman itu palsu, cinta, persahabatan, keluarga, kasih sayang, di pertaruhkan. "Cinta ada dimanapun, namun selalu terdapat masalah didalamnya."

Yossh! Ini chapter 2 semoga suka^^

–Awal Pertemuan–

Tokyo Art International School, 1 February 2017

07.15

Terlihat 7 orang pria tampan nan rupawan dengan rambut warna-warni bak pelangi yaitu kisedai, Kuroko dan Kagami, bersama 2 orang gadis Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah sekolah yang super kece, inilah dia Tokyo Art International School yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok dunia dan akhirat (?) terlihat murid disana berkumpul mengeliling para Kisedai dan 4 orang tambahan, banyak dari mereka yang ber fansgirling ria, tentu saja membuat sang Kise Ryouta nyengir Gaje. Murasakibara hanya sibuk dengan snacknya, Aomine hanya menguap lebar, Midorima hanya mamainkan lucky itemnya, Akashi hanya menatap datar sekeliling, Kuroko hanya ber poker face ria, Kagami hanya menatap bosan, sedangkan Aida dan Momoi hanya sweatdrop.

"Heii! Kalian minggir!" ujar seorang pria dengan toa. Ia adalah ketua osis, Kasane Yuo disampingnya terdapat dua orang gadis. Di sebelah kanannya Yukita Neru. Disebelah kirinya sang Wakil ketua osis Cul.

"Yo–hallo. Selamat datang di sekolah kami para tamu, perkenalkan namaku Kasane Yuo ketua osis disini, dan kedua cewek disampingku adalah Kekasih–" ucapan Yuo terpotong akibat bogem mentah dari Cul, gadis berambut merah itu memberikan deathglare kepada ketua osis sambleng ini. Tak lupa aura suram si president council yang sudah menyiapkan kapak.

"Jangan bicara seenakmu Yuo-kun" ujar Neru sambil merapikan kacamatanya, dan memegang kapak yang bisa melayang kapan saja. Yuo hanya meneguk ludahnya.

"Go-gomen, maksudku mereka adalah Wakil ketua osis Yukita Neru dan Cul" ujar Yuo sedikit gemetar.

"Ah,, salam kenal, kami datang kesini karena undangan dari kepala sekolah kalian" ujar momoi sopan.

"kami sudah tau soal itu" jawab neru jutek.

"a–ah souka" gumam Momoi sedikit canggung

Yuo hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan Neru yang jutek nya nauzubillah(?)

"Neru-san akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tidak jutek terhadap tamu" timpal Cul. Neru hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk lemah.

 _ **Riyu's Pov**_

Aku berlari menuju sekolah, _sial!_ Aku terlambat. Seharusnya aku tidak nge-gaming sehingga tidak tidur, sudah 3 hari berturut-turut aku tidak tidur. Kepala ku benar-benar sakit sekarang, Hikari dan yang lainnya sudah kesekolah dari tadi, katanya sih the troubles ada misi dari kepala sekolah tua Bangka, aku melirik jam tangan orangeku pukul 07.30. aku terlambat 30 menit baiklah aku mempercepat langkahku. Langkahku terhenti saat memasuki gerbang sekolah aku hanya cengok. Apa apaan in? seharusnya sekolah sudah sepikan karena para murid sudah belajar dikelas masing-masing.

Namun,

Ini tidak.

Banyak murid yang berkumpul di tengah lapangan utama sekolah, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Yuo si ketua osis absurd tersebut. Aku menyerobos kerumunan dan melihat 'titan' baiklah aku memang pendek. Dan aku melihat Yuo, Cul, dan Neru.

"Yo-hallo Taicho-chan" ujar Yuo menyapaku, aku hanya mentap Yuo kesal, aku benci embel-embel chan itu. Aku tersenyum manis dan berjalan kearahnya dan langsung menendang perut Yuo. Aku dapat mendengarnya meringis. Hahah rasakan itu!.

"Ehem! Riyu-san kau terlambat" tiba-tiba suara neru membuatku membalikan badanku, membuat rambut baby orange yang kuikat twintail berkibar(?) tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi musim dingin.

"Haaahh,, gomen Neru-san semalam aku nge-gaming jadi aku tidak sadar bahwa sudah pagi" jawabku cuek bebek. Toh, apa peduliku. Perhatianku teralih kepada para raksasa dan dua orang perempuan yang menatapku berbinar.

Aku tau siapa mereka, para pemain basket gaje yg selalu menarik perhatian, dan hangat di bicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Saat aku menatap mereka satu persatu, aku terkejut melihat seseorang pria yang ada di belakangku, Akashi Seijuurou. 'Cih, sialan! Kenapa dia disini?' aku mendengus pelan saat tatapan kami bertemu, satu hal yang membuatku merasa aneh terhadap laki-laki yang dulu pernah ada di hatiku, dia berubah.

Tatapan matanya berbeda. Dingin.

Mungkin bukan aku saja yang berubah tapi, mungkin dia juga. Masa bodolah lagipula dia hanya menjadi teman ku selama seminggu itupun juga sudah 11 tahun yang lalu, palingan dia lupa.

"Jadi kau terlambat karena asik bermain game, hinnga tak sadar hari sudah pagi Taicho?" aku dapat mendengar suara Yuo yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Akashi. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari Akashi, untuk menghindarinya.

"Hn. Ya begitulah" jawabku singkat. Ya memag benar, aku bermain game setelah selesai mengisi acara festival yang diadakan oleh sekolahku semalam. Dan aku tak sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!~ Riyu~ kau lama sekali datangnya sih? Sudah 3 hari kau ini hanya sibuk dengan game mu itu~?" terdengar suara Misa yang berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat, sial! Aku sulit bernafas. Aku dapat melihat Scarlet yang menyusulnya sambil tetap focus pada I-padnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Misa" jawabku lemah. Aku melepaskan diri dari Misa dengan mundur beberapa langkah, namun pandanganku mengabur. Satu hal yang kuraskan kepalaku pusing sekali. aku dapat melihat Akashi menangkap tubuhku dan semuanya tiba-tiba berubah gelap.

 _ **End Riyu's Pov**_

Akashi langsung menangkap tubuh mungil gadis berambut baby orange tersebut, dapat dilihat dari wajah Riyu, gadis tersebut yang sudah pucat. 'Dia Pingsan' pikir Akashi

Semua orang disana lagsung terkejut meihat Takanami Riyu pingsan, terutama Misa dan Scarlet. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri tubuh Riyu yang pingsan.

"Riyu!" pekik Scarlet dan langsung melepaskan i-padnya

"Kumohon bawa Riyu. Cepat. Sekarang. Ikut kami." Ucap Misa kalang kabut. Akashi mengangguk dan menggendong tubuh mungil Riyu ala Brydal Style.

.

.

 _" **Riyu akan Menikah dengan Sei!"  
"Hm! Kita akan Menikah! Riyu akan menjadi Istriku!"  
"Iya. Namaku akan menjadi Akashi Riyu"**_

 _._

.

Riyu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Samar-samar Riyu melihat wajah cemas Hikari "Riyu. Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara khawatir hikari.

Riyu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas sofa tersebut, dan mengangguk lemah. Riyu menatap sekeliling, ini kelas mereka. Kelas the troubles. "Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Riyu

"Tadi kau pingsan"jawab Saki dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan ke-khawatiran

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali ha? Jangan main game melebihi 2 hari! Kau lihat kan?! Kau pingsan! Kau menghancurkan fisikmu sendiri!" ujar Hikari kesal bercampur khawatir. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini, Riyu selalu saja tidak pernah mendengar perktaan siapapun. Termasuk Maki kakaknya.

"Gomenasai" jawab Riyu cuek.

Riyu melihat sekeliling "Dimana Misa?" tanyanya. Ia bingung, hanya misa yang tak ada. Disini hanya ada Kiseki No Sedai, Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi dan Aida.

Saki berjalan dan duduk disamping Riyu "Hm.. dia bilang dia tak mau berada di satu ruangan dengan pria itu" jawab saki sambil menunjuk pria berambut kuning cerah yang sedang nyengir gaje. Riyu memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Arigatou Akashi-san. Sudah menggendong Riyu kesini" ujar Hikari membungkuk sopan dihadapan Akashi yang duduk di salah satu sofa. Akashi hanya mengangguk. Hikari lalu duduk disamping Scarlet.

' _BRAAKK!~'_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan terlihat Misa masuk. Ia berjalan masuk dengan wajah kesal dan menatap tajam Kise Ryouta. "Oi!Barbie tidak jadi, kau kenapa?" tanya Saki bingung melihat sahabatnya itu yang sedari tadi sadar ada Kise Ryouta disini. Misa langsung Ngomel dan marah-marah kayak emak-emak.

"Urusai! Bukan Urusanmu Saki Makhluk Rata!" jawab Misa dengan Nada jengkel

"Apa katamu?!" bentak Saki jengkel

"Kataku? Makhluk Rata!" jawab Misa. Dan terjadilah adegan adu mulut antar dua gadis tersebut.

Semua orang disana hanya sweat drop melihat adegan tersebut, Riyu memijit pelipisnya. Sudahlah kepalanya masih pusing, dua sahabatnya itu maah rebut-ribut gaje. Hikari langsung memberikan minuman coklat hangat kepada riyu, ia tau teman nya ini pasti sedang stres berat.

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar begitu?!" Scarlet yang merasa terganggu langsung memisahkan kedua temannya tersebut.

Hikari mengipasi Misa yang masih menatap Kise Ryouta dengan tatapan Membunuh. Sedangkan Ryouta hanya menundukan kepalanya seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di marahi kekasihnya. "Hoi! Teme kenapa kau seperti seorang perempuan yang dimarahi oleh kekasihnya saja?" tanya Aomine Daiki yang membuat Taiga menahan tawanya dan Murasakibara Atsushi tersedak, dan langsung disodorkan air oleh Hikari.

"KAU!" Misa berteriak dan menunjuk Ryouta "Dasar pria mesum! Kenapa kau disini hah?!" ucapan Misa berhasil membuat semua orang kebingungan. Kise Ryouta? Mesum? Bukankah yang mesum itu Aomine Daiki ? Lah kok? Malah Ryouta yang di bilang mesum.  
Ryouta menatap Misa denga tatapan takut. 'sial!' batinnya. 'Padahalkan itu tidak sengaja _ssu_ '.

"Hm.. A–ano Misa-san? Kenapa mengatakan Ki-chan mesum? Yang mesum disini kan Dai-chan" dengan polosnya momoi bertanya. pria yang di sebut mesum itu, Daiki langsung tersedak.

"Cih! Dia itu memang mesum! Kalian dengar cerita ku baik-baik!" ucap Misa sambil memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas sofa, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari para wanita disana. Ryouta hanya meneguk Ludahnya, dia yakin setelah ini dia akan di cap sebagai pria mesum.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Saat itu Misa sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah mengisi sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun televisi. "Minna Aku pulang dulu yaa~" ujar Misa ramah berpamitan dengan para kru dan dibalas jawaban 'iya Misa-chan' atau 'Hati-hati di jalan' oleh para kru,sutradara, produser dll._

 _Misa berjalan dengan santai di koridor gedung tersebut sambil besenandung kecil, tanpa sadar di arah berlawanan terlihat Kise Ryouta si model majalah Fashion sekaligus pemain basket tengah berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'BRUKK!'_

 _Misa terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan Kise, dan secara tak sengaja wajah kise tepat berada diatas dada Misa. Misa langsung mendorong Kise dengan kasar. Dan membentak kise, Kise yang di bentak hanya bisa membungkuk dan minta maaf, atas kejadian tercela yang terjadi._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Misa semua orang disan terdiam.  
"Ck,aku tak menyangka kau seperti itu Kise-kun" ujar Riko  
"A–apa?" Kise terdiam.  
"Kise-chin ketelaluan" timpal Murasakibara  
"Ta–tapi aku tak sengaja _ssu_ lagipula Misa _cchi_ aku sudah minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu _ssu_ " ujar Kise dengan gugup

Riyu berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil benda yang terletak dimeja tersebut, sebuah katana. ' _SINGG'_ Riyu mengarahkan katana tersebut kepada Kise.  
' _tek!tek!'_ terdengar gertakan dari jari dan kepala Saki. Ia sudah berdiri dengan aura hitam pekat disekelilingnya. Bahkan Hikari pun sudah menyiapkan sebuah pemukul baseball untuk menghajar Kise.

Scarlet menyiapkan Handycam miliknya untuk mengabadikan momen penyiksaan Kise Ryouta. Sedangkan, Misa hanya menyeringai. Saat Riyu mengayunkan katana-nya kearah Kise tiba-tiba saja lengannya di tahan oleh sebuah tangan besar menahan tangannya. Akashi seijuurou menahan tangannya. 'Wow! Berani sekali dia, Riyu pasti marah jika di ganggu' pikir Scarlet yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kau ingin membunuh orang eh?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin. Kise yang hampir di tebas oleh Riyu menghela napas lega, karena katana tersebut tidak jadi mengenainya. 'hampir saja' pikir Kise.

"Membunuh?" Riyu membeo. Ia memandang Akashi dengan tatapan bingung, lalu kembali menatap Kise. "Oh.. aku tak bermaksud menebas makhluk kuning ini kok. Aku hanya ingin memotong cake itu" ujar Riyu sambil menunjuk sebuah cake berukuran sedang yang berada diatas meja yang letaknya tepat dibalik sofa yang diduduki oleh kise.

"Oh souka. Tadi aku baru saja membuat kue Riyu" ujar Saki. Ia lupa menyajikan kue tersebut.

Semua orang disana langsung sweatdrop, terutama Kise. "Ya ampunssu. Kupikir kau akan membunuhkussu" ucap Kise dengan spontan. "Dan kenapa Scarletcchi menyiapkan Handycamssu?" tanya Kise menunjuk Scarlet.

"Aku hanya ingin merekam Riyu" ujar Scarlet watados.

"Jadi Akashi-san bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakan kue dengan krim manis tersebut" ujar Riyu yang membuat Akashi langsung melepaskannya. Dengan segera Riyu menmbawa kue tersebut ke meja diantara sofa yang mereka duduki, Hikari pun menyiapkan The hijau hangat.

Setelah mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menikmati kue dan teh, Riyu duduk kembali ke sofanya, namun saat ia hendak memasukan potongan kecil kue tersebut tangannya di tahan oleh Misa. "Tunggu. Kenapa kau bisa tau nama Akashi-san? Bukankah tadi kau pingsan? Jadi kau tidak ikut berkenalan kan?" pertanyaan Misa sukses membuat Riyu hampir menjatuhkan piringnya. Akashi pun yang mendengar pertanyaan misa hampir tersedak.

Seluruh orang diruang terebut menatap Riyu dan Akashi curiga. Scarlet hanya menyeringai, "Benar yang dikatakan oleh Misa-chin. Kenapa Riyu-chin bisa tau nama Aka-chin?" timpal Murasakibara dengan mulut penuh belepotan krim.

"Atsushi-san mulut mu belepotan krim" ujar Saki dan langsung membersihkan mulut Murasakibara dengan tisu. Saki memang memiliki sifat ke ibu-an, jadi dia sangat perhatian dengan orang di sekitarnya.

Murasakibara langsung blushing saat Saki memebersihkan mulutnya, ia refleks mengambil tisu dari Saki. "Go-gomen" ujar Saki yang menyadari kecanggungan Murasakibara. "Arigatou Saki-chin" ujar Murasakibara.

"Ehem! Riyu jawab pertanyaan Misa tadi" ujar Scarlet. Riyu langsung men dethglare Scarlet. Ia yakin scarlet pasti membaca pikirannya saat ia pingsan tadi.

Riyu yang merasa posisinya tidak aman sekarang. Semua orang-kecuali Akashi- menatapnya penuh tanda tanya "i-i-i-itu… Aku..A-aku–"

"itu bukan urusan kalian!" ujar Akashi memotong perkataan Riyu. Akashi menatap Riyu tajam, Riyu yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan wajah bingung dan kesal. Iya kesal, karena Akashi dengan seenaknya memotong perkataanya. Ia benci itu.

"Akashi-san apa kau tidak di ajarkan sopan santun oleh Masaomi-Ojii-san? Tidak sopan memotong perkataan seseorang begitu" balas Riyu dingin. Perkataan nya tersebut membuat yang lainnya semakin penasaran. 'Masaomi-Ojii-san?' pikir Midorima.

"Ojii-san? Kau mengenal ayah Akashi-nodayo?" selidik Midorima

' _Glek'_

Riyu menelan ludahnya, ia berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang orang di sekelilingnya. Ia menatap Akashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar bodoh' Riyu hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapai situasi seperti ini. Riyu memandang satu persatu dari mereka, hingga ia menatap sebuah bonek kayu di tangan Midorima, senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Makhluk hijau-san apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Riyu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oohh… ini Lucky item ku untuk hari ini-nodayo" jawab midorima merapikan kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ma-maksudmu Aho-asa?" tanya Hikari. Midorima hanya mengagguk. Scarlet langsug tersedak. Saki dan Misa saling berpandangan..

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha" Terdengar tawa Misa dan Hikari yang pecah, mereka tertawa sambil Guling-guling(?) "K-kau dengar tadi saki? Oha-asa buahahahaha" ujar Misa tertawa. "Hahahahahaaha benar Oha-asa" jawab Saki memegangi perutnya. Hikari berusaha menahan tawanya.

Scarlet menghampiri Midorima dengan tatapan berbinar "KYAAAAAAA! Nanodayo-chan!" teriak Scarlet, yang langsung menghambur ke pangkuan midorima dan secara tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanan midorima singkat. "Kalian lihatkan? Ada yang membawa lucky item" serunya girang.

Midorima yang shock hanya membatu. Semua orang disana terdiam, Riyu menghela nafas pelan dengan begini ia tak akan di tanya lagi. "Hei riyu jangan mengalihakan pembicaraan" Ucapan Scarlet sukses membuatnya kaget, Scarlet beranjak dari pangkuan midorima, dan duduk disamping Riyu.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan" batah Riyu cuek bebek. "Lihat karena kau mencium makhluk hijau itu ia berubah jadi batu" sambung Riyu menunjuk Midorima.

"Midorima-kun daijoubu?" tanya Kuroko yang kebetulan di samping midorima.

Kise menyentuh pipi midorima, Tak ada respon. "Sepertinya Mido-chin benar-benar berubah jadi batu" ujar Murasakibara malas, ia masih memakan snacknya.

Tiba-tiba Riyu sudah berada di samping Midorima dengan membawa sebuah toa yang ntah ia ambil-curi-darimana. "HEEEEEEII! MAKHLUK HIJAU SADARLAH!" Riyu berteriak tepat di telinga Midorima dan sukses membuat pria tsundere itu terjengkal. Para kisedai beserta kagami dan riko hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian tidak elit tersebut.

Secara Tiba-tiba-lagi- Riyu sudah kembali ketempat duduknya. Midorima hanya membuang mukanya setelah kejadian itu. "Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan dengan melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika tak ada batu di antara kita. Jadi, karena aku belum tau nama kalian bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri?" ujar Riyu dengan sopan.

"A-ah baiklah, Watashi wa Aida Riko Yorushiku" ujar Riko sopan. Riyu hanya tersenyum-palsu-

"Baiklahssu, Namaku Kise Ryouta, Usiaku 17 tahun. Aku seorang super model, cita-citaku menjadi pilot. Jadi jika kau melihatku di majalah itu hal yang wajarssu. Jadi. Riyucchi salam kenal" perkenal kise sungguh terlalu panjang. Riyu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Watashi wa Momoi Satsuki desu, Pria di sebelahku bernama Aomine daiki. Kami teman sejak kecil, jadi wajar jika kami sering bersama. Dan ingat Dai-chan memiliki otak yang mesum, ia suka mengoleksi majalah ecchi" ujar momoi sambil memperkenalkan amomine, aomine hanya menatap kesal kepada momoi yang seenak jidatnya mengatai dirinnya mesum. Riyu langsung menatap tajam Aomine, Aomine hanya tertawa kikuk

"Namaku Kuroko tesuya desu" ujar kuroko dengan poker face. Riyu tersenyun manis.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga" Ujar Kagami malas. Riyu menyipitkan matannya, lalu megecek ponselnya. "Kau! Ada hubungan apa dengan maki?" tanya riyu tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkanponselnya tepat didepan wajah kagami.

"err- teman?" jawab Kagami asal.

"Padahal aku berharap kau kekasihnya" jawab riyu dengan nada lemas.

"E-eh?" kagami terdiam.

"jika kau kekasihnya, dia tidak akan terlalu mengurusi hidupku, karena harus memperhatikanmu" ujar Riyu. "Tapi, kau cukup tampan" sambungnya.

Akashi langsung menatap tajam Kagami, kagami yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan 'apa salahku eh?' ia hanya menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan maki akan memiliki hubungan seperti itu.

"baiklah-baiklah lanjutkan" ucap Riyu yang sudah kembali ke alamnya(?) maksunya ketempatnya.

"Midorima Shintarou-nodayo" ucap Midorima sambil merapikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot bahakan barang se-sentipun-_-. 'Pria ini calon scarlet' pikir Riyu. Riyu membalas ucapan Midoroma dengan senyuman.

"Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku suka yang manis-manis" Ujar murasakibara. "Wahhh berarti kita sama Mura-san" tanggap riyu dan langsung memberikan sepotong cake kepada Murasakibara, Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Riyu memberikan tatapan 'giliranmu' kepada Akashi, "Akashi seijuurou" ujarnya singkat. Riyu hanya tersenyum kecut. 'sungguh berbeda dengan sei yang dulu' pikirnya.

Riyu berdiri "Takanami Riyu Desu" ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan didepan orang orang warna-warni tersebut.

Scarlet menjelaskan semuanya, Bahwa kepala sekolah mereka dan kepala sekolah Teikou high school melakukan kerjasam, jadi The troubles yang notaben nya adalah mascot dari Tokyo art high school akan bersekolah di Teikou sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan siapa yang tau bahwa cinta akan mendatangi kelima gadis tersebut.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu!"**_

" _ **Cinta itu apa?"**_

" _ **Hentikan!"**_

–The Troubles Of Love–

TBC

Chap 2 selesai~

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau ejaan^^


	3. Cerita 1

**The Troubles Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem Characternya doang*-***

 **The Story and The Oc is mine!^^**

 **Pairing's : Akashi Seijuurou x Takanami Riyu (OC)**

 **Midorima Shintarou x Hinami Scarlet (OC)**

 **Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x Sakura Saki (OC)**

 **Kagami Taiga x Takami Maki (OC)**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya x Ryuzaki Hikari (OC)**

 **Kise Ryouta x Aizawa Misa (OC)** And maybe slight Others pairing

Genre's : Friendship, Romance, Family, Hurt,Tragedy and Little bit of humor.

Summary : "Berceritakan tentang murid Tokyo Art High School The troubles yang beranggotakan 5 orang gadis yang harus menghabiskan tahun terakhir mereka di Teiko high school. Mereka bertemu dengan Vorpal Sword tim basket kebanggaan Teiko. Lalu apa hubungannya Riyu, leader dari The troubles dengan kapten tim vorpal sword? Perjalanan kisah cinta yang penuh masalah dan masa lalu yang kelam."

#FirstFic! RnR please~ Jika ada kesalahan kata atau ejaan mohon di maafkans saya orang baru disiniT^T

Yossh! Ini chapter 3 semoga suka^^

-Crerita 1-

Tokyo Art International School, Headmaster Room

Terlihat seorang wanita muda(?) –padahal usianya udah 50 tahun- duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan, ia tersenyum-menyeringai- "Ahh.. sepertinya menarik"

'tok tok tok'

Terdengar ketukan pintu, "Masuk" ujar wanita tersebut.

"Permisi, headmaster? Anda memanggil kami?" terlihat Saki membuka pintu disampingnya tampak Riyu tengah bermain dengan PSP nya. Scarlet yang sibuk dengan I-padnya.

"Ahh.. kalian akhirnya datang, Dimana Hikari dan Misa?" tanya headmaster, Hana.

"A-ah, mereka sebentar lagi kemari" jawab Scarlet.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang tersebut datang, the troubles duduk di sofa yang berada diruangan tersebut, Riyu menatap datar kepada sang kepala sekolah, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"Jadi?" tanya Riyu

"Hahahahaha, kau memang selalu to the point ya riyu" ujar Hana

"Langsung saja" jawab Riyu singkat.

"Baiklah, jadi begini aku dan Takeru-san Kepala sekolah dari SMA Teikou melakukan kerjasama. Karena kalian adalah mascot sekolah ini " Ujar Hana selaku kepala sekolah. The troubles hanya mengangguk "jadi, agar kerja sama sekolah ini berjalan lancar akan lebih baik kalian bersekolah disana, kurang lebih sekitar satu tahun ajaran sajalah." lanjutnya

"Tunggu? Maksudmu, kami di usir dari sini dan bersekolah disana?" tanya Scarlet,

"Lebih tepatnya kalian dipindahkan untuk sementara waktu bukan di usir. Aku sudah memutuskannya, kalian akan bersekolah di Teikou High mulai awal musim semi besok" jelas Hana

"Aku tidak mau disana" ujar Riyu.

"kenapa? Aku sudah mempermudahmu Riyu,kau akan sekelas dengan Scarlet. Jadi, angan Membantah" , pada akhirnya mereka berlima tidak bisa menolak . Toh mereka hanya disuruh bersekolah disana untuk sementara waktu jadi tak masalah.

Kelima gadis tersebut menatap datar bangunan megah di hadapan mereka, The troubles telah sampai didepan SMA teikou.

"Jadi ini sekolahnya?" Tanya Misa

"Menurut alamat yang diberikan nenek sialan itu sih iya" Jawab scarlet memastikan alamat yang diberikan kepala sekolah padanya minggu lalu.

"Apa-apaan sekolah ini bahkan pakaiannya sama sekali tidak modis. Ne~~ Riyu lakukanlah sesuatu agar kita tidak perlu bersekolah disini" Ujar Misa sambil menggenggam tangan Riyu

"Oi! Barbie gagal udahlah gausah berisik!" Timpal Saki, ia merapikan topi merah miliknya

"Apa katamu hah?! Dasar perempuan gajadi! Dada rata!" Bentak Misa tak terima

"Siapa yang kau sebut Perempuan tak jadi hah?! Kau yang Perempuan tak jadi, memasak saja tidak bisa!" Balas Saki

"Sudahlah Saki-chan, Mak-chani tak ada gunanya kalian berkelahi. Kita terima saja nasib kita disini untuk satu tahun kedepan" Lerai Hikari

"Ne Riyu~ apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu apa?" Tanya Misa frustasi

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus menghabiskan tahun ketiga kita di sekolah orang lain sungguh tidak masuk akal" sambung Scarlet

"Dimanapun kita bersekolah sama saja bukan?" Ujar Riyu. Semua teman-temannya memandangnya bingung "Selama kita bersekolah apakah pernah kita mematuhi peraturan dengan serius? Lagipula Misa, sejak kapan kau masuk sekolah selama sehari penuh bukankah kau lebih sering bolos dan shopping? Lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, kita tunjukan pada nenek tua sialan itu bahwa kita tak bisa diperintah olehnya begitu saja" sambungnya sambil tersenyum

Misa berserok kegirangan mendengar penuturan Riyu, Scarlet hanya tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi Riyu-chan apa tidak masalah kita melakukan itu?" tanya Hikari sedikit gugup. Riyu memandang Hikari datar "Ma-maksudku ini adalah kerjasama sekolah, jika kita melakukan hal seperti itu nama sekolah kita akan tercemar bukan? Sambungnya

Riyu menghela napas "Siapa peduli tentang hal itu? Lagipula aku bilang lakukan sesuka kalian, Jika kalian ingin menjadi murid baik atau murid berandalan itu terserah kalian bukan? Nikmati saja" jalasnya. Misa dan Scarlet ber high five ria mendengar penjelasn Riyu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak shopping saja hari ini? Lagipula sekarang sekolah ini hanya mengadakan upacara kelulusan sekaligus penerimaan murid baru bukan?" ujar Saki

"Ooohh~ Saki aku setuju denganmu sayang~" Respon Misa memberikan pelukan mautnya pada gadis musim semi tersebut

"Jaa, siapa yang akan ikut shopping?" Tanya Misa. Riyu dan Scarlet mengangkat tangan setuju, akan tetapi Hikari hanya diam.

"Ne Hikari-Chan tidak ikut?" Tanya Scarlet

Hikari menggeleng "Akan lebih baik aku disini sebagai perwakilan dari kita, lagipula jika kita pergi semua nanti kepala sekolah akan membunuh kita mungkin? Apa kalian tidak ingat terakhir kali kita melakukannya bersama-sama?" Ujar Hikari

Misa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mereka masaih ingat sekali bagaimana hukuman yang diberikan oleh kepala coretnenektuacoret sekolah itu, sungguh mengerikan.

"Jaa~ jika begitu Hikari aku percayakan padamu soal itu kami berempat akan pergi shopping sebentar, jika ada sesuatu langsung hubungi kami, oke?" tanya Riyu

Hikari menganggguk "Jangan lupa untuk membawakan sesuatu untuk nanti ya minna" Ujarnya

Keempat gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Hikari untuk shopping, akan lebih baik mereka berbahagia dulu sejenak sebelum mereka menjalani aktivitas di sekolah baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hikari menatap sekelilingnya, 'Tidak ada seorangpun yang kukenal. Bagaiamana ini? Huh, seharusnya tadi aku ikut mereka saja' batin Hikari

Hikari terus memandanga sekelilingnya, ia melihat seorang pria berambut babyblue yang berjalan ingin melaewatinya dengan gugup "A-ano kamu Kuroko-kun bukan?" tanya sambil menahan tangan kuroko, wajah hikari benar-benar merah padam.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut, tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang menyadarinya tapi gadis ini bisa menahannya. "Ya, saya Kuroko" jawabnya

Hikari melepas tangan kuroko dangan segera "Mu-mungkin kamu tidak ingat, aku Hikari, Ryuzaki Hikari kita pernah bertemu di sekolahku saat itu dan..dan.. A-anu-" Hikari menelan ludah, tak biasanya ia berbicara sesulit ini dengan seseorang, jantungnya berdebar debar tak karuan sekarang.

Kuroko menatap bingung gadis tersebut, memang benar ia mengenal gadis ini"Kau dari Takyo Art tiu bukan? Biar aku mengantarmu keruang kepala sekolah" Ujar Kuroko. Hikari mengangguk dan mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang.

Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah..

"Per- permisi" Ujar Hikari gugup terlihat diruangan itu ada Pria paruh baya sekitar 30-an atau lebih, Akashi dan.. Hikari terdiam menatap gadis berkacamata yang mentapnya tak suka, Hikari kenal gadis itu, di Shimizu Naoko. Hikari menunduk ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Ah.. Jadi kau yang dikirim oleh Hana-san? Seingatku bukanya ada 6 orang yang dikirim?" ujarpria paruh baya tersebut, yang di yakini Hikari dialan Takeru-san kepala sekolah teiko.

"6? Bu-bukanya.. Hanya 5 orang?" tanya Hikari bingung, seingatnya hanya mereka berlima yang diperintah oleh Hana-san untuk pindah sekolah.

Takeru tersenyum "Sepertinya Hana-san belum memberitahu kalian ya. Yasudahlah, lupakan. Bukankah kalian berlima, kemana 4 orang lagi?"

"eh?" Hikari bungkam seribu bahasa. Tidak mungkin dia bileng bahwa teman-temannya sedang shopping sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Ryuzaki Hikari-san? Jangan bilang teman-temanmu itu terlamabat, Baru hari pertama sekolah sudah membuat masalah" ujar gadis berkacamata. Hikari benar-benar takut pada gadis itu, Naoko dulu saat SMP sebelum Hikari mengenar Misa dan lainnya Hikari selalu di bully oleh Naoko.

"Sudahalah Shimizu-san kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti pada tamu kita, jadi Ryuzaki-san bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa teman-temanmu terlambat?" tanya Takeru

"E-eto bolehkah saya menelfon mereka, mungkin mereka tersesat" ujar Hikari, Takeru mengangguk. Hikari berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia mngeluarkan pnselnya untuk menelfon Scarlet.

Ditempat lain, tpatnya disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terlihat 4 gadis yang menggunakan seragam Tokyo Art tengah bershopping ria setiap gais membawa banyak sekali tas belanjaan. Mereka memasuki salah satu toko ternama di situ.

Riyu mencoba beberapa baju yang menurutnya bagus, Scarlet bertepuk tangan heboh saat melihat Riyu setiap kali mencoba baju, Saki dan Misa sibuk mencari beberapa tas sepatu.

"Misa bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Saki, ia menunjukan sbuah tas berwarna pink yang sangat manis "Wahh Saki itu manis sekali~ beli saja" jawabnya. Saki melihat harga tas tersebut dan menggeleng "Tidak! Ini terlalu mahal. Lebih baik yang lain" Misa menatap kecewa Saki.

Scarlet melihat beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya bagus, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi "Hikari-chan?" gumamnya. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu segera "Moshi-Moshi?" uajrnya

 _"Scarlet-chan? Bisa kah kalian kesini sekarang?"_

"Memangnya ada apa Hikari-chan apa ada masalah disana?"

 _"Y-ya kurang lebih begitu"_

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu repot. Jaa ne"

 _"jaa"_

Scarlet mematikan ponselnya, ia berjalan kea rah Riyu tengah melakukan pembayaran dan memilih sesuatu "Riyu-chan apa yang sedang kau pilih?" tanya scarlet

Riyu tersenyum "aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kita berlima, Ne Scarlet bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini?" Scarlet melihat 6 buah liontin berbeda warna yang sangat indah dengan bentuk kupu-kupu "Terlihat sangat cantik" gumam Scarlet

"Aku akan ambil ini enam" ujar Riyu kepada pelayan toko

"Baiklah nona" pelayan tersebut mengambil kotak yang berisikan liontin tersebut

"Kenapa kau membeli enam Riyu?" tanya Scarlet. Riyu memandang keenam liontin tersebut "Satu lagi untuk Maki" ujarnya Scarlet mengangguk "Jaa, Aku ambil yang permatanya warna Hijau" Scarlet mengambil liontin tersebut

"Hijau? kupikir kau akan mengambil warna merah" ujar Riyu menatap iris ruby Scarlet "Jangan bilang… Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai makhluk hijau lumut berkacamata waktu itu"

"Hahaha.. Riyu-chan aku selalu menyukai orang yang menarik, tidak ada yang special kok. Oia, aku hampir lupa, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke Teiko tadi Hikari-chan menelfon" Ujar Scarlet. Riyu mengangguk. Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka Riyu dan Scarlet memberitahukan Misa dan Saki, lalu mereka ber-empatpun kembali ke Teiko dengan membawa banyak belanjaan.

Hikari menghela nafas, ia kembali masuk keruang kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana Ryuzaki-san?" tanya Takeru.

"Me-mereka masih di perjalanan" jawab Hikari.

"Kau bisa duduk Hikari" ujari Akashi dingin, Hikari hanya mengangguk.

Hikari duduk berhadapan dengan Naoko, ia hanya meremas ujung roknya ketakutan "Sepertinya kau terlihat ketakutan Hikari, Naoko aku tidak tahu kau ada masalah apa dengan tamu kita jika kau menatapnya seperti itu kuperintahkan kau keluar sekarang juga" suar dingin Akashi membuat Hikari menatapnya, Naoko hanya mendecih dan keluar dari ruangan tesebut.

"Sudahlah Akashi-san kau tidak boleh terlihat menyeramkan seperi terhadap teman barumu" ujar Takeru yang hanya di beri deathglare luar biasa oleh Akashi. Hikari hanya dia "Kuharap Riyu-chan dan yang lainnya segera datang" gumamnya

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Yoshh~ Chapter 3 nya selesai~

Mungkin kependekan ya? itu disebabkan saya yang kekurangan ideT-T

Makasih Buat yang udah Foll,fav dan nge-review Chapter sebelumnya^^


End file.
